


Malena.

by Benereth



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benereth/pseuds/Benereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel simplemente no es suficiente material para una canción y sabe que por más que se esfuerce nunca lo será en labios de Martín.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malena.

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia no me pertenece y no pretendo lucrar con la franquicia, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

 

**Malena.**

 

 

     Los primeros acordes de los músicos se hacen presentes, la luz tenue de la habitación torna carmín y de a dos los bailarines rellenan el espacio frente a sus ojos, Manuel sabe que es esto, lo sabe tan bien, que la sidra en su mano tambalea un poco y sin dudarlo piensa que sería mejor el tomar algo más fuerte para acompañar.

 

     El aire contenido en las gargantas de los turistas se deja escapar a un tono, raudo y vibrante, justo cuando el rubio muchacho toma su lugar cerca a los músicos, mientras un suave tango inicia y Martín, como siempre hace en tal situación, saca a relucir sus dotes de galán.

 

 

 

_"Malena canta el tango como ninguna  
y en cada verso pone su corazón."_

 

 

 

     Oh aquella canción, cuantos recuerdos traía a Manuel aquella canción. Martín era un hombre que sabía amar y en tal afirmación, amaba bien pero muy bien tres cosas: Sus asados que eran intocables y que freía con una sonrisa en sus labios sabiéndose el rey de la parrilla y por qué no, de todo el mundo. Sus tangos que eran tal cual hijos y que cada vez cantaba con mayor congoja desatando dentro del propio Manuel un aire extraño de recuerdos… y como la mayoría del mundo sabía y muchos le reclamaban, Manuel simplemente no gustaba de recordar, y las damas, las hermosas damas, con sus escotes ceñidos y faldas largas que aun así terminaban a medio muslo, sonrisas coquetas y la promesa a flor de piel de amarte para siempre. Martín era un galán, mucho más galán de lo que Manuel jamás había podido ser.

 

 

 

_"Malena canta el tango con voz de sombra,_

_Malena tiene pena de bandoneón."_

 

 

 

     Las palabras se extienden entre sus labios y los bailarines dan vueltas asombrando a turistas extasiados con el movimiento, sin embargo de momento Manuel solo puede mirar a su vecino y sentir su boca seguir la ajena sin querer, como si aquellas canciones simplemente se hubiesen impregnado en su subconsciente y la boca de Martín le engatusara a rendirse ante ellas; Manuel lo entiende de verdad lo entiende, al ver a sus propias chicas sentadas un par de mesas más allá, repletando el lugar, turistas pero no cualquier turista, turistas que eran parte de sí mismo, especialmente aquellas que ya no eran jóvenes pero que en sus años mozos alucinaron con Gardel (Que Sebastián lo pillase confesado si llegaba a decir que le asociaba a Martín) siguiendo la canción en un coro lánguido y nostálgico como sumergidas en un sueño de años mejores que ya no podían volver; El propio Manuel siente por ligeros segundos, con el corazón constreñido, que desearía recuperar el tiempo.

 

 

_"Tu canción_   
_se hace amarga en la sal del recuerdo."_

 

 

 

     Manuel recuerda, oh esta canción dedicada a una amante incorpórea que no sabe bien quien es, sus labios se aprietan de golpe y la sonrisa de Luciano a su lado cada vez le es más molesta por un motivo fuera a su propio entendimiento, aquel Luciano con el que generalmente no tiene problemas y que sin embargo en momentos como este pareciese existir solo para amargarle más y más.

 

La copa de cidra se termina y la dueña del local le mira con una sonrisa.

 

 

-¿Querés más cariño?

 

 

     Se siente tentado a pedir un trago más fuerte, sin embargo de un momento a otro algo ocupa sus pulmones y no puede sacar la voz, solo asiente y ella camina hacia el bar para traer otro, Martín ha extendido una nota y Manuel sabe, o más bien se convence, que no es culpa de ello que de un momento a otro no pueda hablar… claro que no.

 

     Oh Malena, la mujer del tango abandonado y la sonrisa quebrada por la pena, una mujer ideal para Martín, una mujer que ciertamente inspiraría una canción como esta y que el rubio cantaría con tal entrega como lo hace de momento, con los ojos cerrados, las manos sosteniendo con fuerza el micrófono y la luz tenue sobre sí.

 

 

_"Tus ojos son oscuros como el olvido,_   
_tus labios apretados como el rencor"_

 

 

     Manuel siente celos, celos que no alcanza a comprender, sus manos sostienen con fuerza la nueva copa de sidra y Sebastián solo alza una ceja ante ello como si notase el comportamiento repetitivo de su persona al escuchar tal canción; La Malena de los barrios de Sao Paulo, la Malena de Luciano… la Malena que había inspirado el tango que Martín cantaba con tanta añoranza, la Malena coqueta como las chicas de los bares, con ojos oscuros y falda apretada, la Malena que no era él y con la cual no tenía nada en común.

 

 

 

_"Malena canta el tango con voz quebrada,_   
_Malena tiene pena… de bandoneón."_

 

 

 

     Se sienten los aplausos para los bailarines más que para el cantante aunque obviamente la atención de Manuel ha permanecido siempre con el rubio, rubio que sonríe tenuemente recuperando el aliento y se acomoda el sombrero dando una fugaz mirada alrededor del lugar, siendo consciente de su encanto, de la mirada perdida de las jóvenes turistas y el orgullo en ojos de la dueña del local.

 

 

-Pibe sos divino.

 

-Ya lo sé Mari, vos también lo sos.

 

 

Se toman unos minutos de descanso, las luces suben un poco y el 'rincón del tango' se llena de sonidos y murmullos, felicitaciones, uno que otro 'salud' y el flash de las cámaras tratando de llevar consigo un poco de aquel instante.

 

 

-Manu, seguís así y me tragás pibe.

 

 

     Martín sonríe bobalicón tomando asiento junto a Sebastián, Luciano hace un comentario a medio español muriendo, Daniel solo sonríe y el rubio suelta algo de vuelta que Manuel no comprende porque no está poniendo atención. Se olvida de contestar a la frase anterior, con el corazón apretado y la rabia fluyendo, así también pena y algo de resignación.

 

 

-¿Una foto?

 

 

     Y mientras un par de sus chicas se acercan al rubio y este vuelve a ser el mismo canchero de siempre, Manuel se siente un metro más lejos, una canción más de distancia y un silencio más, agregado a su larga lista de frases que jamás le dijo y jamás le dirá, porque Malena cantaba el tango como ninguna para Martín y por ello mismo él le canta de vuelta con su alma, pero Manuel… Manuel simplemente no es suficiente material para una canción y sabe que por más que se esfuerce nunca lo será en labios de Martín.

 

 Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Les pondré la nota original que puse al fic (Lo hice hace muchos, pero muchos años)
> 
> Bien, este fanfic lo tenía pensado desde mis días de vacaciones en Bariloche (Que por cierto amo con toda mi alma), con mi madre fuimos a un local en que enseñan tango y hacen funciones durante la noche, con bailarines y cantante (El cantante me encanta, vino una vez a cantar acá a Chile), cuento corto, me enamoré del lugar, traté de narrar la atmósfera melancólica que se armaba con esas luces… Ufff, y si había muchos pero muchos chilenos ese día en el show, eran como 20 chilenos, un alemán, una brasileña, un estadounidense y un escocés, fue realmente increíble. ¿Se nota que me tomé como 3 sidras?
> 
> Malena es mi tango favorito, curioso, porque me aflige escucharlo por un motivo que desconozco y si, me recuerda a Luciano, porque la primera vez que lo escuché, lo escuché con una historia agregada en que narraban que el tango era para una cantante que había visto el escritor en Sao Paulo, recién ahora leo historias en que se dice que la Malena de la canción también pudo ser chilena pffff.
> 
> Por cierto, el tango no está completo en este fanfic, pensé que sería mucho ponerlo entero considerando que esto no es un song fic. 
> 
> Siento terminarlo así, siempre he tenido la idea de que Martín quizás no andaría tan detrás de Manuel, pero que de un modo u otro Manuel si buscaría un poco la atención de Martín y es que ¿Cómo destacas en un continente donde tienes a Brasil y Argentina? 
> 
> PD2: Manuel: Chile, Martín: Argentina, Sebastián: Uruguay, Luciano: Brasil, Daniel: Paraguay.


End file.
